Dark Roads Turned Light
by NonyaBusiness
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is known as as an idiotic, happy-go-lucky pre-teen, but this is far from the truth. He's smart, depressed, and tired. So one night he decides to end it. Will someone save him or will he be left alone like for most of his life? Attempt of suicide, OOC, might eff up the history, oh well. If you don't like it, don't read it, I prefer you do read and review though.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, not only do I like ROTG, but I also like Naruto. I like other stuff too, but that's not the point right now. Anyway, I've got a special guest today!

Jiraiya walks in. "Thank you, thank you."

"This is, and don't be surprised, my favorite character in Naruto right next to Tsunade... I mean come on, Tsunade's bad ass."

Jiraiya's shoulders droop. "Thanks..."

"Please say the disclaimer Jiraiya."

"Nonya owns nothing but the plot. She wants you to read, enjoy, and review," Jiraiya says.

"Thank you. On with the story!"

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Unsung Truth**

October 10th, the day the Kyuubi attacked and Naruto Uzumaki was born. Naruto had unruly blond hair, lively blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Very early on the excited light left his eyes and he was left almost lifeless on the inside, but he put on a front that he was light-hearted, happy, and unintelligent. Only one person cared, it seemed, and that was the old man Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, so the facade was mostly for the old man. He was the only one that helped Naruto, took care of him, hugged him, and gave a damn about him. How he became this way was unknown to his peers, who were ignorant to his struggles.

He was young, always neglected in the orphanage. No children were allowed to play with him and he was given less food and education than the others. He couldn't read nor write to save his life when other children could. At the age of five he was kicked out of the orphanage and the Hokage took the blond haired boy in for a few years before he was able to get his own apartment. It wasn't the best, but what with some repairs still going on and all the apartments being taken, it was the best apartment he could get, just it was fixed personally by a certain silver haired ANBU. As soon as Sarutobi learned that Naruto was illiterate he was outraged, but he settled it for later matters because he needed to teach Naruto himself, not trusting anyone else besides one ANBU, but he was constantly on missions to help fund the village.

Sadly since being kicked out of the orphanage he was beaten, but most fiercely on his birthday. Again the Third Hokage was outraged, but he could do nothing because the council had too many "supposedly" good reasons to leave things as they were to keep suspicion off of Naruto from his peers and Hiruzen thought about it. He had groaned in defeat, but added it to the list of things he needed to do after Naruto was made chunin.

At the age of six Naruto wasn't much a smiler unless at the Hokage's office, and that was rare because he was constantly sent away by the secretary and once in a while Sarutobi would come out and invite him inside. Naruto was unusually thin at this age, though for some reason not one person at his school asked about it, because of the fact no one would sell him anything. One day he came across Ichiraku's Ramen and Ayame and Teuchi forced him inside and gave him food free of charge, telling him to come by any time he wanted, giving him coupons after he was back to a healthy weight (in hindsight that could be the reason as to why Naruto loved the ramen so much, because it was a way to show he loved them because of what they did for him). Naruto put up a front that he was happy to everyone except the Uchiha, who became his rival, but even then he still acted.

At the age of seven he was beaten for getting an 'A' on a test, so he was forced to go from average (since he didn't want to really do the work) to below average. He wasn't asked about what had happened to keep him out of school, they just acted like nothing happened, even the people he considered friends didn't ask. He was alone.

At the age of eight he realized he hated everyone despite how he loved the village itself and what it stood for. He wasn't beaten as often, but it still happened. He wanted to end it, but the Hokage caught him and made him promise not to try again. Naruto promised, knowing the old man's heart couldn't take it if he did.

October 10th... a day that Naruto hated because of others. This was the unsung truth that others in his life didn't know. The only real one that understood best was dead and gone because of Orochimaru. He loved that old man, but he wasn't thinking about him... not that night...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Here's the next chapter. I know the last one was slow, but, hey! Everything's gotta start out slow. Now, please welcome Neji!

"Hello everyone," Neji says with a polite wave, making fan-girls faint.

"Neji, would you please say the disclaimer for me?" I ask.

Neji nods and turns to you. "Nonya owns nothing except for the plot."

"Thank you Neji," I say before turning to you. "Despite how depressing it might get (depending on your view of depressing) I want you to please read, enjoy, and review!"

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**If Only For One Night**

It was October 9th, 3:00 PM. The sun was shining, few clouds were in the sky, birds sang, and preparations were being made for a festival that all but a few were excited about. One particular person that was not elated about the next day when the festival would take place was a blond with blue eyes that varied in shades depending on his mood. Today his eyes were royal blue as he rolled onto his back. His dull, lifeless eyes were concentrated on the ceiling as he thought of the team meeting he had that day. With a groan he rose and put on his 'I'm-right-here-kill-me!' orange jumpsuit and then tied on his headband, careful to avoid tying his hair in the knot. He stood in front of the mirror and then smiled a well-practiced fake smile and forced fake light in his eyes. He was starting to waver, he noticed, so he thought of Ichiraku's and that put a bit more light in his eyes and actual cheerfulness in his smile. With that he walked out into the world, receiving more glares than any other time of the year. He pretended to ignore it as he entered his training grounds.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said with his usual pep.

"How can you be so happy in the mornings?" she complained.

_I don't know, you tell me_, he thought before shrugging. "I dunno, I just am I guess."

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted.

"Teme," Naruto growled, glaring at his rival.

Kakashi walked into view, earlier than usual. "Yo."

"What're you doing here so early Kakashi sensei?" Naruto and Sakura wondered aloud while Sasuke thought this.

The silver haired man shrugged. "Clock broke at noon, had to guess."

_Liar,_ Naruto thought. "What're we doing?"

"We're going out to eat. Obviously we need to work on teamwork since you're all at each others necks in various ways."

"Hn..."

Naruto almost complained like Sasuke would, but he stayed silent, something that was unusual to the others so Kakashi continued. "We'll be eating at Ichiraku's. I'll be paying for half of the meal."

That caught Naruto's attention and he whooped. "Yes! Thanks Kakashi sensei! Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes locked on the Uchiha.

Sasuke blatantly ignored her and walked by. Naruto moved forward with a shy smile. "You can sit by me Sakura-chan."

"Why would I want to sit next to you Naruto-baka?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto winced, something that only Sasuke and Kakasih caught, but other than that he gave no indication of emotional hurt. He simply walked ahead of the group and cast glances towards the angry villagers. He knew that he wasn't going to have a peaceful night.

_Why're they glaring at Naruto?_ Sasuke wondered, noticing that they weren't cold or annoyed stares like usual, they wanted to harm his teammate. He looked over to the blond, his back turned towards them. _He's tense... which means he notices._

When they reached Ichiraku's Naruto smiled, ordering his ramen and putting down a few coupons. "Here you go old man!"

Teuchi smiled at him. "Your ramen'll be right up."

Amaya took the other's orders, but Teuchi and Amaya made sure to serve Naruto first and foremost, which didn't make sense to Sasuke or Sakura. Naruto gave them warm smiles that neither of them had ever received. How neither noticed was beyond the two genin. Kakashi placed his wallet on the table, knowing Naruto would eat enough to feet a handful of Jiraiya's (and Jiraiya had the largest appetite he knew other than Naruto and Gai was a close second). Surprisingly this wasn't the case. He only ate five bowls of ramen. Everyone except Amaya and Teuchi were surprised, but Kakasih should've expected this, but he didn't.

Naruto turned to his sensei afterwards. "Can I go Kakashi sensei? I've got a doctor's appointment I can't miss. Some type of check-up, and if I'm late again..."

He shivered at the memory. His favorite and only doctor was strict, friendly, and didn't tolerate tardiness.

"What'll happen?" Sakura asked.

"Prostate exam. Happened before, don't want it to happen again. So Kakashi sensei?"

"Go," Kakashi groaned, not looking forward to when he needed the exam.

Naruto beamed and then left. He started in the direction of the hospital before he verged towards his home. He didn't know why he did, after all many bad memories lied within. He went into his house and went into his room. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face into his knees, tears wanting to escape. If only for one night nothing bad happened, he had no worries, no pain, nothing, just joy and happiness. Joy was supposed to never leave, but the villagers stole that joy away soon after happiness.

These thoughts left him as his door was banged on and threats were made. He had one more night until they would ignore the door and windows and walls, when they would enter. He bit his lip at the abusive words. He had to remember the reason why he didn't quit. He just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!~ This chapter I've got Tsunade!

Tsunade walks out. "Thanks for bringing me out."

"I have two questions for you," I say.

"Ask away."

"How much do you dislike paperwork?"

Tsunade's face turns sour. "I hate it more than almost anything. Maybe more than Orochimaru."

I nod. "Yes, yes. I understand. And the second question is: would you please say the disclaimer?"

"Of course! Nonya owns nothing but the plot," Tsunade says with a smile.

"We both hope that you read, enjoy, and review," I say.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Decisions**

The day was October 10th and Naruto didn't dare move from his bed the entire day. He knew what would happen if he left his apartment. He'd have twice as many beatings if he did. There was no training that day, the one positive of that day. He didn't _have _to go out and didn't _have _to put on his fake smile. As the sun slowly made its decent he hugged himself tighter, eyes locked on the wall in front of him. He had locked the doors and windows, but knew that it wouldn't work, like it never did. He buried his face in his knees as the sun finally disappeared and the moon ruled the skies and seemed to make the villagers yells of rage rise. He bit his lip and tried his best not to rock like he did when he was younger, and he succeeded as he said a prayer.

Then there was pounding and he winced at every one until there was the final one. He looked at his bedroom door and then saw angry villagers storm in like they owned the place. He tried to back away, even if it was just a little, but one villager grabbed his ankle and another grabbed his shoulder and one more grabbed his wrist and dragged him off of the bed and slammed him on the ground. He felt a kunai stab his shoulder and then a foot ram into his side. He refused to cry, he wouldn't give them that satisfaction. He was forced from his side to his back and a fist slammed into his right eye. He grunted, but did nothing other than get beaten by the villagers. Emotional, physical, and mental damage was dished out to him by the adults of the village. Civilians and shinobi alike beat him in both sober and drunken rage until they got tired and left.

He was sore all over, bleeding, and crying. _Why do they hate me?_

He always wondered that, but he knew. The Kyuubi was sealed in him at birth and they thought that he was the demon. He dragged himself onto his bed and rested there for a little while before he trudged to his desk and wrote a letter, his mind going down many dark roads as he did. He changed into undamaged clothes and then left his letter on the door on the inside. He then ran towards Ichiraku's ramen, the only place that could even come remotely close to cheering him up. He entered with a fake grin and thought it'd be best to have a few bowls.

"Hey Naruto! The usual?" Teuchi asked with a smile.

"You know it!" Naruto yelled, sitting down in a stool.

After eating about three bowls he paid for it and then some. Amaya's eyebrows came together. "Naruto, this is too much."

"It's no problem. Think of it as a thank you for everything you've done," he said.

"We'll always be here for you," Amaya assured.

"You don't have to," Teuchi said, holding out the money. "You'll need it more than us."

Naruto smiled, glad his back was turned to them because his eyes were watering. "No, I'm not. Goodbye."

With that said the blond walked at random, feeling some of his wounds start to bleed again. He went into the forest, his heart feeling heavy and his body aching. He was done. He collapsed in a clearing, and stared into the sky for a minute or two before he pulled out a kunai and lifted it to look at it's blade. It was unstained, untouched until that moment, and it was about to be stained by the owner's blood. He raised one arm and made a light cut on one wrist, nothing too serious, just so he could watch the crimson trail down his arm and slowly turn darker. He sat up after who knows how long and put the kunai where it counted and closed his eyes. He breathed and-


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walks out and faces you. "I'm sorry, but Nonya's too lazy to come out herself right now, so I was sent to do the disclaimer... Nonya owns nothing and she hopes you read, enjoy, and review."

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Letter**

Jiraiya had been looking around for Naruto for hours, but had seen no sign of him. He looked at the training grounds, Hokage Momument, Hokage's office, the hospital, Ichiraku's (though that was at breakfast), other people's training grounds, the places Sakura usually was, but he found not one sign of the blond. He ran a hand through his hair and went to Naruto's house and knocked on the door a few times. He grew irritated, thinking that Naruto was asleep, and finally sighed.

"Alright Naruto! I'm coming in," Jiraiya called, opening the door with too much ease. He blinked and noticed that there were shoe prints on it and that it was slightly dented like someone was breaking in. He rushed into the bedroom. "Naruto!"

He was distressed by the sight. The entire room was a mess with the sheets and blankets either on the floor, balled up on the bed, or barely handing off of it, papers, books, and scrolls thrown about and some torn by either someone's hands or careless feet, the long picture in the room on the ground broken, the floor, bed, and walls had blood smeared on it and the scratches from a struggling person, but what topped it off was the torn headband on the floor. His coal eyes widened in shock as he picked up the cool metal and cloth and looked at it. Naruto would never leave it behind, so the first thing that came to the Toad Sannin's mind was that the Akatsuki got to him, so he ran to the front door and noticed a stark white paper on the door and he picked it up.

_Dear whoever cares,_

_I'm done._

_I've always been ignored by the people I called friends, so I'm ending my pain and sorrow._

_If you really do care about me I'm sorry, but I can't deal with it anymore, you won't see me tomorrow._

_Many would say that suicide's not the answer for someone they care about,_

_but obviously no one cares about me, so I know it _is_ the right answer without a doubt._

_If I hurt you by doing this, know that I'm really, truly sorry for your pain,_

_but know for you there's sunshine after rain._

_For all the rest that don't care,_

_you're the reason I did this, not a dumb dare._

_So go ahead and tell everyone, go ahead and share_

_that you're the reason that my heart had a tear._

_Know that you're a murderer,_

_know that you're a killer,_

_and that somehow you ended up the winner._

_No, I won,_

_I will go up with the sun,_

_because for me there's a paradise,_

_I will rise._

_I'm done with you,_

_and the rest of you too._

_Goodbye for eternity,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Jiraiya had no time to think of the way that without knowing it Naruto made a poem, he knew he had to get to Naruto before he committed. (A/N: Yeah, I started it out as a regular letter and then I realized that it was a little bit like a poem, so I kept going. Sorry if it's no good.) With little to no thought he summoned his tracker toad and didn't even give the amphibian the chance to speak when he barked for him to track Naruto. There was a good read, the toad knew, why Jiraiya would act like this so he did as the white haired man said.

As they ran Jiraiya clutched the letter in one hand and swore that if they made it he would make sure Naruto wouldn't feel that way again, he would make sure that Naruto had a family and would know the truth. The old man had once voiced that he would let Naruto know all when he was a chunin, but obviously that hadn't happened yet, but Jiraiya had to go against his sensei's wishes and tell him beforehand. Besides, Naruto was meant to be a chunin anyway. Jiraiya pushed himself to the limit, sweat gathering on his brow and trailing down his broad chest and back ans slowly making his hair and clothes stick to his tanned skin. He hadn't run like this, with such panic and need to save someone he cared about, in years.

He reached Ichiraku's and slammed his hand on the counter, panting as he looked around. "You two seen Naruto?"

"He was here about ten, twenty minutes ago," Amaya answered. "Are you trying to kill him again for getting you caught again?"

Jiraiya didn't responded, only grunted and ran back out, heading for the forest. He had less time than he thought, but them again more time as well. The trees soon blurred by in a mass of green and he soon came to a clearing. Pure terror and panic rose in him as he saw Naruto with a kunai pointed towards his heart. He couldn't call out, that might've pushed Naruto to go through with it faster, so he stayed silent and released the tracker toad and reached forward when he was a few yards away and-


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto walks out and faces you. "I'm sorry, but Nonya's too lazy to come out herself right now, so I was sent to do the disclaimer... Nonya owns nothing and she hopes you read, enjoy, and review..."

Naruto recieves a piece of paper from Shizune and he reads it.

"Also, she wants to remind you that she's not completely familiar with the Japanese customs since she's American (the only information about her you will get besides her gender) and she apologizes in advance if she butchers anything from now on..." he shrugs. "Well, that's good to know. Also she knows you hate her for leaving cliffhangers, but what else is she supposed to do? That's all. Read, enjoy, and review."

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Saved But Not So Saved**

Jiraiya reached forward when he was a few yards away and he swore he heard his heart pounding in his ears and felt a familiar hand between his shoulder blades pushing him forward as he lunged forward and got a strong grip on Naruto's hand and jerked it away from his torso, his hand getting cut from the kunai at his clumsy grab. Naruto's, now, cobalt eyes snapped open and looked up into coal colored eyes. He noticed the older man panting and sweaty as if he'd been running for hours instead of double-timing like he had been, or more like triple-timing. He had no idea why, but Naruto assumed it was to finish him off himself instead of letting him do it with his own smaller hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?' Jiraiya panted angrily and tiredly.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he lowered his gaze. "I'm done Pervy Sage... I can't handle it anymore."

Jiraiya gently tugged the kunai out of Naruto's hand and tossed it away, scattering his blood before gently grabbing the blond's hair with his uninjured hand and with a gentle tug made the jinchuriki meet his gaze. "That's never the answer Naruto. Whether or not I show it... I _do _care. It would hurt if I lost any more precious people and right now you one of very few precious people I have."

The Uzumaki didn't seem convinced. "Yeah right..."

The hand feel from his hair and went around his shoulders, bringing the boy close to him. "Naruto... I know I don't deserve you, I realized that when you were a baby... before you were even born."

At that the younger male pulled away to observe the white haired man's face. "What?"

Jiraiya sat back, relaxing a bit, but still tense and ready for absolutely anything. He crossed his legs and kept his eyes on Naruto's whiskered face. "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and your father Minato Namikaze."

"T-the Yondaime?" Naruto gasped, his cerulean eyes widening before his face scrunched up in anger. "Why didn't anyone tell me?! Why did he seal it into his own son?!"

"It was for your safety. If you were captured and they found out who you were you'd be killed. He sealed it in you because he wasn't going to do something to someone else's child what he wouldn't do to his own... he wanted you to be a hero, and the Sandaime tried to make them believe you were one, but they didn't listen," he answered, biting his lip before moving on. "Your father was my student way back when and he was like a son to me, so you're kind of like my grandson, and since he named you after a character in my book-"

"My dad was a perv?!"

"My first book, it wasn't Icha Icha, it was about my journeys."

This was more than a surprise, it was a shock. He didn't know which was a bigger shock: that his father was the Yondaime or that Jiraiya wasn't always writing Icha Icha Paradise. "Huh?"

"Anyway. Since you were named after the main character of my book I'm your godfather."

"Then where the hell were you?!" the jinchuriki demanded, standing.

Jiraiya's eyes calmly followed the boy's face, meeting his eyes. "I wish I could've taken you, but Sarutobi sensei made a point... that as long as you were with me as a child I would be putting you in danger, so I agreed to meet with you later in life."

At this Naruto blinked. "You did this... to protect me?"

Jiraiya nodded and rose, putting a strong hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I promise I'm not leaving you alone again."

Naruto almost smiled, but he was still dangerously close to losing it. After all, no one else cared about him. He was still depressed and angry at the world, but... he had Jiraiya. He moved to hug the one person in his life that truly cared that was left, but it was cut short when-


	6. Chapter 6

"Hola hovito!" I yell, waving my hand back and forth while the other hand holds the microphone.

"Hola hovito!" the crowd yells back.

"I'mma stop before I get sued," I say, straightening up and throwing microphone to someone back stage. "Anyway. I've got Tobi!"

Tobi comes out joyfully. "Tobi's a good boy!"

"Somewhat," I mutter before grinning. "Anyway! Would you please be a great boy and say the disclaimer for me?"

"Only if Nonya's a good girl and doesn't leave cliffhanger," he scolds.

"I can't promise that..."

Tobi pouts. "Why not?"

I shake my head. "well, maybe. You've got a fifty-fifty chance."

"Tobi will take that! Nonya doesn't own anything but the plot! We hope that you..."

"Read."

"Enjoy!"

We both throw an arm over the other's shoulder. "And review!"

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Sour and Sweet**

He moved to hug the one person in his life that truly cared that was left, but it was cut short when Naruto's vision was covered in darkness. Naruto was quickly caught by the Sannin and Jiraiya observed the boy and noticed how pale he was. Blood loss, he knew, caused many shinobi to fall in the middle of battle, though whether or not the enemy leaves them there and moves on was usually left unknown. He hefted Naruto onto his back and then took off towards the hospital, the note from Naruto clutched in his bloodied hand. He ended up there in record time and Tsunade saw them.

"What happened?" she demanded as she rushed forward.

"Naruto lost a lot of blood," Jiraiya said simply, his hand clutching the paper tighter.

She noticed this, but said nothing more as she took Naruto from his godfather and went into a room. Jiraiya followed and watched the healing process as he mulled over what had happened. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what Naruto had done to himself. He thought that letting Naruto stay while he left would keep him safe, so that way no one would try to attach him at an early age and connect that he was Minato's son, but it only seemed to make it worse. He also couldn't help but feel anger towards the boy's teammates, his sensei, his supposed friends. Jiraiya let the letter drop and put his head in his hands, part of his hair becoming red from his own blood as he felt tears prick his eyes.

Tsunade picked up the letter, no care for her teammate's blood, and read carefully before her amber eyes widened and she looked up at Naruto. "He did that to himself."

"He's got a cut, but he was going to... I stopped him at least," the man sighed, now unable to trust his own voice as tears fell from his face and to hide this better he took off his headband to let his hair hide his face. "I... I could've done... _something _before... but I didn't, I just... I just left him."

Tsunade walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You did what you thought was best."

"What I thought was best was wrong," Jiraiya snapped, turning away from her.

She didn't take it personally, she knew that he was emotional, over-emotional sometimes, and it didn't effect her as much as it did in the beginning. "Jiraiya... there was no way for you to have known that this would happen if you did what you did. It might've ended up worse if you had taken him."

The Toad Sannin bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "I... guess..."

She hugged him gently, rocking him gently and rubbing his back with soothing circles. "Calm down Jiraiya."

Jiraiya always felt he needed to be strong, at least in front of Tsunade and other women, but right then he felt all the emotions he'd been pushing down over the years start to release and he lifted his right hand to hold her wrist for comfort. He felt so weak right then. Luckily Tsunade was a strong women that could handle emotional wrecks like him, but he wasn't an emotional wreck... he was her teammate, her friend. They stayed like this for almost half an hour before Tsunade felt Jiraiya slump.

It wasn't uncommon for someone that had been crying for a while to fall asleep soon afterwards. She put Jiraiya on the couch, glad that she could use her chakra to give her muscles strength, and then covered him with a blanket, seeing that his face was tear stained. She decided to do him a favor and gently cleaned his face, but no matter what she did she couldn't make his eyes any less puffy or any less red. With that done the Slug Sannin settled into the chair, sending a shadow clone to do work while she mulled over the situation.

Naruto tried to kill himself. She had read the letter, twice in fact, and knew that it was her fault for not paying enough attention to him. Albeit, she paid the most positive attention to him other than a handful of people that he knew (Shizune, Jiraiya, and Hinata [though he didn't know it]). At the thought of one of few rays of sunshine she had dying she felt tears fall. Naruto was like her little brother, or more like a (grand)son. She loved him too much to even think about life without him and his boisterous laugh and rambunctious antics. Eventually she, too, fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Naruto was roused by blinding sunshine and he turned his head away from the window, wondering why he was in the hospital again when he realized what had occurred the previous night. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to keep from crying. He didn't want to be alive... at least not much. Now he felt a little more of a reason to live, but he didn't like life. He bit his bottom lip and then sat up, staring out of the window over Konoha.

_I hate this place,_ he thought. _So why do I fight so hard for it?_

Both Sannin were still asleep and he figured he could sneak out when he noticed something about them. Their eyes were puff and Tsunade had tear stains on her face and Jiraiya's headband was in his hand. He realized that they looked like crap, looked vulnerable, and he knew it was because of him. He felt something well in his chest, something he felt more than enough times and sometimes for no real reason at all.

Guilt.

It was his fault for causing them to worry, it was his fault for causing them to _cry _which tore him apart in more ways than one. He caused this, something he would hold in his heart and mind forever. These two cared for him and he repaid them with making them depressed. There was a sour taste in his mouth as he shuffled into the bathroom and relieved himself before walking out and seeing a familiar red face that he didn't ever expect to see.

"H-Hinata?"

Said girl's blush depended and she smiled shyly. "H-h-hello N-Naruto. I-I heard that you were i-in the hospital..."

"Yeah," Naruto said cautiously.

"W-what for?" she wondered.

He stayed tight lipped for a second before he heaved a sigh. "It's complicated."

"I-I've got time. I p-put out t-t-time t-to sp-spend the d-day w-with you," she stuttered.

He blinked. "Y... you care about me?"

"O-of course... why wound't I?" she asked, pure confusion filling her eyes. She couldn't see anyone disliking him. He was a ray of sunshine in a dark world.

"People tend to hate me for no reason," he muttered, sitting on his hospital bed.

Slowly she went over to the bed and sat beside him. "G-go on. I w-won't t-tell anyone."

He smiled, knowing she'd keep her promise so he told her about what he tried to do last night and she got surprisingly angry, so much so she lost her stutter.

"How could you? There are people that care about you. _I _care about you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you when you helped me with bullies when no one else would. You're amazing and bright and it would be dark and cold if you were gone."

A smile tugged at his lips as he reached forward and took her hands in his. "That's the first time you didn't stutter around me..."

"Y-you noticed?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah I noticed, I just never thought it was because you liked me," he admitted with a shrug. "I thought it was because you couldn't wait to get away from me."

"I promise I will always want to be near you," she swore, tightening her grip on his hands.

He smiled and then leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek and making her face flush. "And I promise to never hurt you intentionally without purpose."

They smiled at each other, lacing their fingers together and laying side by side in the bed, her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She, after so much time, placed a kiss on his lips, a quick one, but it was so sweet the sour taste was no longer there. He never felt so great.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there! Sorry it took so long, but it took a lot to finish this," I say. "I have my guest... KISAME!"

Kisame walks in with a toothy grin. "Hey there. Nice to be here."

"So Kisame. Is it true that you can breath under water?"

He sighs. "Not like this, but if I do a special jutsu..."

I nod. "Okay... Now would you please say the disclaimer?"

"Nonya owns nothing but the plot. Please read, enjoy, and review!"

"What he said," I say. "Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now, there's going to be bashing on everyone, but... well, that'll be spoiling it for you, so I'll let you find out on your own."

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Questions**

Naruto limped to his team training, seeing as he missed the day before and didn't want to stay in the hospital despite the protests. He managed to get there before his other teammates and claimed the tree's trunk as his support and rested in the shade despite how much it hurt to do such simple movements. His eyes fluttered close and he forced his body to relax. It was a few minutes before Sasuke silently came to the training grounds, staying away from the blond with narrowed eyes, not knowing any reason as to why the blue eyed boy would be so relaxed and tired when usually he was hyperactive and ready for anything. Soon Sakura arrived, squealing to Sasuke. Naruto's nose scrunched in distaste and he tried to hold out for as long as he could before his cerulean eyes snapped open and his face was contorted into one of anger and annoyance.

"Shut up Sakura! You're so annoying that it doesn't even make sense," Naruto growled roughly, making his teammates jump at his sudden outburst.

This was something that never happened. He never yelled at Sakura, so they knew that something was wrong.

"How dare you?!" Sakura yelled.

"How dare you?! Sasuke and I have to sit around all day listening to your useless ass! You don't even fight, you let us protect you, and though I don't want you to die, you could at _least _do something!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

He turned his eyes away from her and grunted, "Hn..."

Her eyes held pain, but nothing like her male teammates held. She was now determined to prove them wrong and train on her own, but for now she stayed silent while Naruto rose from his seat with a small, pain filled grunt and tried not to limp as he walked towards an unexpected person... at least to Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata Hyuga was waiting for Naruto, her eyes filled with love and worry, though the worry they couldn't see from the distance.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a genuine smile as he gave her a hug and pecked her cheek. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to give you some homemade lunch," she said, holding up a bento box.

He grinned and took it. "Thank you Hinata-chan. Are you gonna be late for training?"

"No, Naruto-kun," she assured before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," he said with a smile.

He watched her leave and quickly sealed his food in a scroll before walking with a light limp that slowly turned heavier and he leaned against the tree with sweat gathering on his brow, causing his teammates to wonder what happened to the blond boy overnight. Or rather over the course of two nights. Sakura slowly walked forward, concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why aren't you happy?"

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle and shook is head in disbelief. "You're all idiots. I've never been happy, not until yesterday, and I hate everyone except for a handful of people. I hate you, Sakura-baka, and you Sasuke-teme, and even Kakashi -teme. I hate everyone."

"Did you just call me 'Kakashi-teme'?"

Naruto looked up into the tree to see Kakashi standing there with his hands in his pockets and his sole eye resting on him. "So what if I did?"

Kakashi jumped down and put a strong hand on Naruto's shoulder, making it a little painful to remind Naruto who was the one in charge. "Walk with me. Sasuke, Sakura. Stay here and if I sense you anywhere near us I will make you train with Gai and Lee to death."

Both paled as Kakashi said that last part and stayed put while the two walked away. Kakashi made a clone and had it sit in the shadows and watch the two just in case they were stupid enough to try and follow despite the threat that _was_ serious.

"Naruto... We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Naruto grumbled.

"You're most likely mad that none of us pay you any mind. That we don't care about you... right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't answer, but he didn't have to, the silvered haired man knew what he was thinking. "Well, Jiraiya informed me before I came that the secrets were coming out for you and told me to remind you not to tell a soul about all of this."

"I know not to," Naruto snapped.

"I know. He said remind," Kakashi sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "Now for me to tell you my secrets that Jiraiya didn't tell you."

"What secrets?"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "Well I hae a lot of secrets but these apply to you. As you know your father was my sensei and Jiraiya and I could tell you a lot about him and your mother, but that's not the point right now. Do you remember a dog ANBU being around?"

Naruto thought back and nodded. "Yeah... what about it?"

"That was me. I was always there for you even if I never showed myself really. I was a coward, I couldn't face you after ANBU because you look too much like Minato sensei... but now I'm telling you. I was the one of the only ANBU Sandaime-sama trusted fully with you because he knew that I cared for you, that I was going to be like a brother to you if the Kyuubi attack never happened... but it did... and now I regret not spending as much time as I could with you before. I've done everything I could to protect you from te villagers... though it was poor because I could only do so much, but I'm going to change that... the villagers will never harm you again."

Naruto tried to process this. Kakashi was always there, always helping, but had no bravery to show himself. He understood that part, and he felt that he meant that promise. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for being there Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi smiled under the mask and was almost surprised when he was hugged by the boy and slowly he wrapped his arms around him, having not had physical contact like this in years. "No... thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Next chapter! WOO! Now you get to see Naruto's _true _skill," I said with an evil grin.

"Oh, is that so?" Nagato asks.

"Well... yeah."

Nagato shakes his head. "Okay then."

I poke his arm. "Will you say the disclaimer?"

"Nonya owns nothing but the plot."

"Thank you! We want you to read, enjoy, and review."

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Confrontation**

The two returned to the Haruno and Uchiha who stayed in place. Kakashi dispersed the clone and they walked towards them to begin training. Sasuke's coal eyes were kept on the blond. Naruto was allowed to leave and the blond started walking towards his apartment when a strong hand gripped his bruised shoulder painfully and pulled him around to make cerulean eyes (that slowly turned darker) meet coal eyes unwillingly. Sasuke was almost taken aback by the amount of hate this orange clad boy had in his eyes, something that was almost enough to make him jealous, almost enough to make him afraid. No, Sasuke was afraid, he just wouldn't show it or admit it, but Naruto saw, he saw it crystal clearly.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded, cerulean eyes turning a few shades darker with each second and narrowing.

The Uchiha almost didn't answer, but he pushed himself to talk. "What's wrong with you?"

The Uzumaki laughed bitterly. "I thought you Uchiha were intelligent, but obviously your capacity of understanding is limited, and judging by you're look you're dis-spirited. I had assumed that you were giving me attention earlier, but obviously you didn't absorb it so, reluctantly, I will repeat myself. I've never been happy. The only times I've ever been happy are few and far, so if you excuse me, but I must depart from you're... _delightful _presence."

Sasuke had no idea what to be more shocked at: the fact that Naruto was angry and unhappy most of his life, or the fact that his vocabulary was for larger than previously perceived in the past. He steeled himself and ran forward, catching the blond boy's shoulder and forcing him to turn around and face him.

"You're not supposed to be this way," Sasuke said, his voice wavering at how Naruto's eyes were nearing a gray-blue color.

Naruto shoved Sasuke almost effortlessly. "And you're the one that wants to call be an idiot? You're tempting me, teme, and if you come at me one more time, just one more fucking time, I will hurt you. Understand?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna listen. You're coming back with me."

The onyx haired boy grabbed the blond's and then his hand was turned into the small of his back and then brought up painfully to the top of his shoulders, right in between the shoulder blades, making the Uchiha cry out in pain. Naruto's eyes were now as dark of a blue as possible and they caused fear to bubble in the dark eyed boy's stomach and heart. Even Orochimaru didn't scare him more than his teammate in this second. He wanted to get away, but more than anything he wanted to beat Naruto up as well.

"Are you done yet? Or do I have to break your arm?" Naruto asked as casually and as menacingly as possible.

Without a word Sasuke turned and tried to land a blow on Naruto who simply ducked out of the way and ended up punching him in the throat, but not hard enough to kill him or seriously damage anything, just to stop the air for a second. For a second Sasuke thought he was going to die, but Naruto simply kneed his gut and walked away, leaving his teammate alive and gasping for air that didn't seem to want to enter his lungs.

_What happened to our Naruto? This can't be him?_ Sasuke thought, activating his Sharingan to see the familiar chakra. _No... it is him... but at the same time it's not..._

|-T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P-|-T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P-|T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P-|

Naruto sat with Hinata in the park, his eyes back to their original bright color. Her hand gently held his and he noticed how she observed him. He knew that she saw that he was careful in his movements, that sometimes when he moved one way he would stop and go the other when it came to simple tasks because of his multiple cuts and bruises. Soon it was time for Hinata to leave and he escorted her home before he walked back to Jiraiya's, who had something he wanted to say/tell/ask Naruto apparently.

"Ero-Sennin! Can I com in now?" Naruto called, a little annoyed, before hearing two bangs.

"_Oh shit!_" Jiraiya hissed from behind the door before opening it quickly. He was ruffled, his eyes had bags, and he looked like he just woke up from a nap. "I thought I said five?"

"I was released earlier and thought I'd come here," Naruto said, looking behind his godfather and seeing that he'd most likely tripped when he was on his way to the door. "What's up?"

Jiraiya sighed, trying to wake up. "I was wondering if... you wanted to come live with me? I cleared out a room, actually after cleaning this place I cleared out two, but... what do you say?"

The whiskered boy blinked... blinked... and once against blinked. "What? Really?! Are you serious?"

The Toad Sage smiled at the grin he was given by the younger boy. "Yes. I'll help you move in and everything."

It seemed that it was better that day after all.


End file.
